Hunting For An Argument
by rainbow-washed-greyscale
Summary: Rosalie vents about Bella and Edward. She's worried, but have no fear! Emmett's here!


**Hunting For an Argument**

"The hell was he thinking?! Doesn't he know what he risked, or doesn't he care?!" Rosalie shrieked. Her lengthy blonde hair stood out in the clearing like a beacon. It was not neatly tamed as it usually was, swirling in a tangled fray down her back.

Emmett's massively muscled arms wrapped around his love's waist, trying to soothe her. She was too furious to be calmed yet, and she broke his grip, shoving him away.

"What bothers me most is that no one else seems at all worried! No one else minds if we have to move! I'm the only one concerned by the fact that she might be smarter than she looks, and figure it out!" Rosalie had been pacing, and was starting to wear a bald spot in the center of the grassy field. "What happens then?!"

A calming wave began to wash over her mind. Spinning on her heel, she shoved Jasper. He'd been lurking behind her, ready to end her tirade if need be.

Alice was instantly next to Jasper, glaring at Rosalie, an action rather out of place for her.

"Rose, calm down. You're just hungry. Eat something, and you'll feel better." Alice advised, her temper disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.

"Well, you would know!" Rosalie half stated, half yelled as she stalked towards the woods, breaking into a run after just a few strides.

"Emmett, go after her. Alice and I will head towards the ocean." Jasper clapped his friend on the shoulder, then pulled Alice into a run.

"I'm in for a fun night, aren't I?" Emmett sighed, but he followed after Rosalie.

He didn't have to go far into the woods, only a mile or two, before he found Rosalie leaning against a tree, waiting for him. She looked up as he approached, and then she was pressed against him, sobbing angrily.

Instinctively, Emmett hugged his wife, kissing the top of her head. "It'll be okay, Rose. Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright. She won't be a problem. If it's got you so worked up, ask Alice if she sees anything dangerous."

Rosalie stiffened, but didn't move. After a few minutes, she nodded almost imperceptibly.

--- --- --- --- ---

Alice stopped in her tracks, mid-chase. Her would-be meal ran away as fast as a deer's legs could move. Just as quickly, she shook her head, and resumed the hunt.

Jasper had noticed Alice's momentary pause, and knew she had seen something. He abandoned his hunt in favor of knowing what Alice's vision had been. All he knew was that it wasn't anything too serious. If it had been, she wouldn't have moved for much longer, or she might've even come to find him.

"Want fries with that?" He chuckled. Alice wasn't a big fan of deer- she preferred something carnivorous, like the rest of their family.

Alice turned and grimaced at Jasper. It was out of character for him to make jokes of any kind, let alone while they hunted. He folded to a sitting position next to her, a small smile still playing around his lips.

"What do _you_ want?" Alice inquired playfully. "Can't you catch your own food?"

"You know I can. I just wanted to know what you saw." He had lost the joking demeanor that had been present moments ago, and the ebony shade of his eyes told how hungry he was. It was taking enormous self-control to not steal Alice's dinner.

"Nothing too important. Rosalie doesn't want to rip my head off any more, that's all. She's going to ask me whether Bella's any danger to us." Alice clearly wasn't bothered by Rosalie or Bella, and just as clearly wanted to get back to her snack. "Now go hunt. You're starving."

Jasper nodded, and quickly picked up the trail of something nearby.

"Whatever she catches tonight won't know what hit it." She thought to herself, laughing quietly. Smiling, Alice returned to her herbivorous feast.

--- --- --- --- ---

Emmett had been standing in the same spot, still holding Rosalie, for close to half an hour. He was already quite hungry, but he knew he would wait for Rosalie forever, if need be. She wasn't quite as livid as she had been earlier. What little rage she had left she wanted to expend on hunting.

Pulling away from Emmett just enough to look him in the eye, she finally spoke, "Hungry?"

"Starved. Let's go." A Wolfish grin spread across Emmett's face. He kissed Rosalie softly on the cheek, took her hand, and they ran off into the woods together.


End file.
